


All Hearts Come Home For Chrismas

by Beanno28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Coming Out, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanno28/pseuds/Beanno28
Summary: Harry told his new boyfriend, Louis, that he wanted to bring him home for Christmas with his family, assuming that he would have come out to his family by the time the holidays rolled around. It's now the day they're meant to leave and he still hasn't told anyone in his family he has a boyfriend. He decides to just show up at his Mom's house Christmas Eve with Louis and hope for the best.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147
Collections: 1D Christmas Fest





	All Hearts Come Home For Chrismas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone,  
> This is the first time I have ever taken part in a fest and I am so excited!
> 
> Thank goes out to [march-z5](https://march-z5.tumblr.com) for being my beta!
> 
> Another huge thank you to [so-why-let-your-voice-be-tamed](https://so-why-let-your-voice-be-tamed.tumblr.com) for making my mood board.
> 
> My prompt was:  
> Harry told his new boyfriend, Louis, that he wanted to bring him home for Christmas with his family, assuming that he would have come out to his family by the time the holidays rolled around. It's now the day they're meant to leave and he still hasn't told anyone in his family he has a boyfriend. He decides to just show up at his Mom's house Christmas Eve with Louis and hope for the best.

Harry zips up his coat, shoves his keys into his pocket and unlocks his phone. He has a couple of missed texts from his mum about what time he is planning to be at her house tomorrow and a list of things she’s asked him to pick up for her while he is still in the city. He quickly shoots off a reply and opens the recent text from Louis, his beautiful, blue eyed boyfriend.

_Bianca let me go a bit early so I am making a quick stop before I get to you._

_Perfect_ , Harry thinks to himself, _that should give me time to return my sister’s missed call_.

_Not a problem Lou, I have to call my sister back anyway. I’ll wait out front for you._

Harry closes his messages and brings up his sister, Gemma’s, number. Before calling, he waves and says goodbye to his co-worker.

“Have a great Christmas and Happy New Year, Lana!”

“You too Harry, tell Lou I wish him the same.” Lana shouts back.

Harry dials his sister’s number and puts his phone to his ear as he leans on the brick on the outside of the building. He watches the hustle and bustle going on around him as he waits for her to pick up the phone.

“About time Harry, I’ve been trying to get in touch for almost 3 days.” Gemma answers loudly and out of breath.

“Sorry Gems, I’ve been busy so I’ve only just had a moment to call you back. If you’re worried for mum, don’t be. I just sent her a text, I’m hoping we..” he stumbles on his mistake before quickly righting it. “That I will be there around lunch tomorrow. I’m planning on leaving early enough so I don’t miss the Christmas soup tradition. I’ve also told her that I got her list and will pick up everything on it for her.”

“That’s great Harry but not the reason I’ve been trying to get a hold of you. Well, I did want to make sure you were going to be at mum’s for Christmas Eve.”

“Why are you so worried about me being there? You usually try to talk me out of coming altogether so that you can have my presents.” Harry lightly laughs in wonder.

“If you must know, I don’t care if you come. Thomas has been pestering me for a week now. Apparently the both of you bonded at the BBQ last time you were up. I have no clue why he is so insistent that you be there Christmas Eve but I say stay home and relax.”

Harry laughs, “I bet you’d like that. Tell Thomas he has my number now so he should have asked me himself. Also, you can let him know I’ll be there for sure. Besides, I have an idea as to why he wants me there.”

“What is it? Tell me Harry or I’m returning your gift.” Gemma pesters him.

“My lips are sealed dear sister, you’re just going to have to wait and see.” Harry smirks. He is pretty sure that her boyfriend, Thomas, is planning to propose tomorrow night in front of the family but he isn’t going to ruin it for her. Besides, what if he’s wrong.

Harry looks up from the ground he’d been staring at while talking to his sister when he feels a warm body step rather close to him, it’s Louis. He sees that Louis is about to say something but Harry quickly holds up his finger, asking Louis to stay quiet for a moment.

When he tunes back into the phone call, his sister is going off on a tangent about some drama that’s been happening at her work over the last month.

“Sorry to cut you off Gem but I really have to go. I have a few things to grab still before going home and packing my things so I can leave early in the morning. Love you and I’ll see you and Thomas tomorrow.” Harry hangs up his phone before his sister can say another word and puts it away in his pocket.

He leans forward and places a gentle kiss to Louis’ lips before apologizing to him. “Sorry babe, that was Gemma.”

“You know Harold, as much as I have enjoyed being your dirty little secret these past 8 months, I can’t wait to meet your family. To show them how much I like you, how much I like your curls.” Louis gives Harry another quick kiss. “Your dimples.” A longer kiss. “What an amazing kisser you are.”

“Okay, I get it Lou. Keep things PG in public will you.” Harry smiles against his lips. “You’re not my dirty little secret either, you’re my boyfriend and I can’t wait for everyone to know.”

“So you told them then?” Louis asks as he takes a few steps away from Harry, grabbing his hand instead.

“Not exactly.” Harry says quietly, hoping Louis wouldn’t want any further details.

“You were supposed to tell them a few weeks ago, Harry. What’s going on in that beautiful curly haired brain of yours?”

“Let’s walk to the shops while we talk, okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine but you’re going to talk to me Harry.”  
  


“I know, I know, I know, Lou. I tried telling my mum a couple of times over the last few months but ultimately decided that it is better told in person.”

“I think you’re right, you should tell her in person. How are you going to do it though? I mean since I’ll be there and all.”

Arriving at their first stop, Harry holds the door open for Louis like the gentleman he is. “I haven’t really given it much thought. Maybe I’ll just introduce you as my boyfriend, they are all smart enough to know what that means.”

“You could do that, I guess. Just know that whatever you decide I’ll be beside you, supporting you the whole way. How do you think they’ll take it? It wasn’t a big deal for my family when I told them I was gay. They figured it out for themselves when I first started to show interest in gender neutral fashion.”

“I don’t think it’ll be a big deal really, a shock likely more than anything else. Considering my history with women and all.” 

Harry picks up two picture frames he thought would be perfect for the photo he had printed off of Louis and himself. They were planning to give one to each of their mum’s for christmas.

“What about these ones, Lou?” Harry asks as he holds up the frames for Louis to see.

“Those are perfect Harold, let’s get them!” Louis replies in an enthusiastic manner.

***

Later that evening, after everything was checked off their lists and their wrapping was finished, Louis offered to take Harry out for dinner.

Harry is currently sitting at a table, eating some type of pasta dish, across from Louis. He can’t help but notice how the setting sun is highlighting Louis’ caramel hair that he softly moves to the side with his finger. His slightly tanned skin looks golden in this light and his blue eyes sparkle like diamonds.

“Hazza.” Harry gently shakes his head as Louis brings him out of his trance. “You okay, babe?”

“Ah, yeah, I’m fine. Was just taking a moment to notice how absolutely radiant you look in this light.” He gives his boyfriend his best dimpled smirk.

“Well thank you for that Hazza. You’re too good me, you know that.”

“Don’t say that, I’m not at all. I don’t know very many men that are willing to meet the in-laws with the intent of coming out. Never mind the fact that it’s Christmas.” Harry looks down at his plate of food and swirls his fork around a bit before he looks back up at Louis. “Sorry Lou, I didn’t mean to bring the mood down. You’re just so lovely and I care about you so much. I should have just told my mum about you while I was there visiting in the summer. You shouldn’t have to be a part of someone else’s coming out, you already took that step.”

Harry feels Louis’ warm hand slide on top of his own and curl around his fingers. He sets his fork down and turns his hand over so he can hold Louis’ hand proper.

“Babe, don’t beat yourself up over it, please.” Louis quietly pleads. “You’re right, you should have told her over the summer, but you didn’t and that’s okay. I care about you so much and I really love the fact that you’ve asked me to spend Christmas with you. This Christmas will be even more special. Our first Christmas together, your coming out Christmas, no more secrets and you won’t have to worry about it any longer.”

“I know Lou and I can’t wait to spend Christmas with you, have you meet my family and meeting yours. It’s going to be so special for us, one that we will always remember.”

“You know if anything goes wrong, if they take the news horribly, we don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. We can go to the hotel or go to my mum’s early, it’s totally up to you.”

“Yeah, I know. I really don’t think it’ll be a problem. I just feel like I’m going to disappoint my mum really and that would be the worst reaction.” Harry lets go of Louis’ hand and pushes his plate to the side, he can’t eat anymore.

Harry watches in silence as Louis calls their waiter over and asks for the bill.

“Let’s go back to yours, yeah?” Louis looks into Harry’s eyes and Harry can see the sympathy Louis is feeling for him.

“Can we go to yours first and get your things? I don’t want to be alone tonight and I’d really like you to stay with me at my house.” Harry is quite somber now.

“Of course we can do that. I’d do just about anything for you babe.” Louis leans across the table and places a kiss on Harry’s lips.

***

Harry and Louis decide to cuddle on the couch and watch the newest Christmas movie once more before they go to bed. When the movie is over they agree to get ready for bed, considering their early departure in the morning. Louis goes straight to bed, stripping right down to his boxers. Harry, on the other hand, decides to shower first so that he won’t have to in the morning.

Harry finishes in the shower and realizes he forgot to grab clean boxers so he wraps a towel loosely around his waist and walks down the hall to his bedroom. As soon as he is inside the room, he hears Louis whistle at him.

“Fuck off, Lou.” Harry groans, feeling a slight heat rise to his cheeks. 

“You love it and you know it.” Louis gives Harry one of his cheeky grins.

Harry rolls his eyes and grabs a pair of clean boxers from his drawer and stomps back down the hall to the bathroom.

When he is dressed in his boxers and towel dried his hair, Harry finds Louis scrolling through his phone. He can tell the moment Louis notices him because he shuts his phone down and puts it on the bedside table.

“Don’t know why you bothered putting those on Hazza, we both know you’d rather sleep naked.” Louis says, raising and lowering his eyebrows.

“Will you stop Lou.” Harry responds as he flips back the duvet and cuddles into Louis’ side, resting his head on Louis’ bare chest making him squeal.

“Haz, you’re hair is wet and cold.”

“Sorry babe, I’ll move.”

Harry picks his head up to move over to his side of the bed. Before he can move too far he feels Louis’ arms wrap around him and pull him back in close.

“Just kiss me please.” Louis dips his head down to meet Harry’s lips.

The two kiss for a few minutes, keeping things calm and loving. Before long, Harry moves his body around so he is at a better angle and brings his hands up to cup either side of Louis’ head gently.

Louis lets out a moan and Harry feels fingers glide through his hair and hold the back of his head. He can feel a trail of warmth running along his back as Louis’ other hand softly caresses his back.

“We should really sleep.” Harry pulls back briefly as he catches his breath before leaning back in to connect his lips once more to Louis’.

“We should Harold.” Louis breaths heavily against Harry. “Want you so bad though.”

“I know Lou,” Harry wiggles out of Louis’ grasp and hovers over top of him, both hands now lying beside Louis’ head. “Soon.” He kisses Louis again, this time with more want and passion.

Harry slowly lowers his body until both clothed hard ons are touching. He flicks Louis nose with his own and starts to place kisses to Louis’ jaw then down his neck. The kisses get hungrier, full of want, as they travel across Louis’ collarbones and down his chest where they stop at his nipples. Harry gives a hard, quick suck to one of Louis’ nipples before popping off.

“After tomorrow babe, they’ll all know. Then you can have all of me.” Harry attaches his mouth to Louis other nipple and flicks it with his tongue before blowing across it as he watches the cool air help it grow hard.

“Can’t wait,” Louis moans. “to feel you wrapped around my hard cock. Gonna feel so good H.”

“The things you make me feel Lou, fuck.”

Harry grinds his hips down, pressing their hard cocks together. Rolling circles with his hips and giving them both some much needed friction.

“You’ll be gentle though, yeah?” Harry asks while kissing Louis some more before finishing what he wanted to say. “I’m nervous about it, you know you’re my first.”

Suddenly Harry can feel Louis’ warm palms on his chest stilling him and pushing him gently backwards.

“Harry, babe.” Louis starts, shooting Harry a worried look. “we never have to do anything you don’t want to do. You know that right?”

Harry sits back on his feet and looks at Louis. “Ah yeah, I know. I want everything with you. I trust you, I do. I’m just nervous because I have only ever been with women in that way.”

“I know that babe, you don’t have to bottom either, I am more than okay if you want to top. Or we never have to do that at all.”

“I want you to fuck me Lou.” Harry gets back up on his knees and crawls back toward Louis. “I want to ride you, want to feel you inside me.”

“Yeah babe? I want all that too, I mean if it’s okay with you.” Louis wraps his arms back around Harry.

Harry can feel himself being pulled into Louis, can feel the warmth of his body surround him again. He puts his head down on Louis shoulder and breaths him in. He can smell the slight scent of sweat that Louis’ body had started to produce a few moments ago, he can smell his hair products.

“Whenever you’re ready babe, I’ll be right here waiting for you.” Louis holds onto Harry tightly.

“After tomorrow, after they know. It doesn’t feel right until they know about you, until they meet you.”

“I know that is important to you, so it’s important to me too. I’ll wait as long as you need.”

Harry kisses Louis again, this time it is gentle, soft and slow, full of affection. He moves to lay them down on their sides, facing each other. He can feel Louis’ fingers softly drawing lines and circles over his back and sides.

“You’re the best boyfriend a person could ever have Lou.” He smiles wide at the gorgeous man lying in front of him.

Louis just smiles back without a word.

“Hey Lou.”

“Yeah H?”

“I love you.” Harry breathes out heavily, happy to have finally told Louis how he feels.

“I love you too, Harry.” Louis leans slightly forward to connect their lips once more. “Turn around H, I’ll be the big spoon tonight.”

***

The next morning comes with an early wake up call. Usually it’s quite difficult to drag Louis out of bed this early but today he is up and ready to go before Harry. Harry gets the feeling that Louis knows what a big day it is for him.

The drive to his mum’s house doesn’t seem as long with company. The two of them chatting about life, their plans for New Year’s, and rock out to whatever song is on the radio. Before he knows it, Harry is parking his car in the driveway. Once the car is turned off, Harry sits quietly for a minute or two before he feels Louis’ hand reach across and hold his.

“You ready to do this Hazza?” Louis asks quietly.

“As ready as I’ll ever be I suppose.” Harry swallows hard, nerves continuing to grow inside of him.

“Just remember that I am here with you the whole way, alright? We can leave our stuff in the car, I’ll come back out and get it after.”

“Okay, yeah.” Harry is staring straight ahead, looking at the front door. Out of the corner of his eye he can see the curtain in the front window sway slightly. “Thanks Lou, for coming with me and for helping me tell them. Also, sorry again that I didn’t tell them before now, like if it gets awkward or whatever.”

“Don’t sweat it Harold, I love you and I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Louis leans over the console between them and they kiss for a brief second before getting out of the car.

Harry reaches out and grabs Louis’ hand, entangling their fingers together, as they make their way to the front door. He stops just outside and looks over to Louis, dropping his hand and wiping the sweat that has started accumulating on his pants. He knocks on the door but doesn’t wait for someone to answer, he just opens it and walks through.

Once inside, he is greeted with hugs from his mum immediately. He looks up and sees Gemma and Thomas just standing there staring at him. Thomas looks confused where as Gemma has a bit of a knowing smirk.

“Who is this fine looking young man you’ve brought with you Harry?” Anne asks in upbeat, bubbly voice. “You should have told me you were bringing a guest.”

“I know mum, sorry.” Harry starts. His smile quickly fades as he looks over to Louis and back to his mum. He can feel his stomach start to do flips over what he is about to say. 

“Mum, Gemma, Thomas,” he addresses them all. “This is Louis, my… uh… my um…” He looks over at Louis again to find a warm smile looking back at him. As Harry nervously stumbles on his words he feels one of Louis’ hands on his back. Giving him the support, the confidence he needs to continue. “My boyfriend.”

Gemma squeals and rushes toward Louis, wrapping him in hug. “Welcome Louis, it’s so good to meet you.”

While Thomas comes forward and shakes Louis’ hands. “Nice to meet you Louis.”

Anne stands back, quiet and reserved until her daughter and Thomas had their turns at greeting both men. When Thomas and Gemma retreat from the doorway, Harry looks at his mum again.

Before he has a chance to say anything, she embraces him in another hug. This one is tighter and longer than the first, no words are spoken for a few moments and Louis is just standing there, awkwardly waiting to see what happens next.

Anne leans back from the hug and leaves a kiss to his cheek before Harry watches her move to Louis and hug him as well.

“Welcome Louis, it’s so good to meet you love.” Anne gives Louis a big, warm smile. A smile that looks just like her son’s.

“Thank you…” Louis hesitates, not knowing what he should call her.

“Anne, you can call me Anne.”

Harry is left looking at his mum, still not sure whether to smile or cry or run away. Anne must sense this because she wraps Harry in another hug. “I love you Harry, always will. You know that right?”

When Anne finally pulls away from Harry again, Louis tells them he is going to run back out to the car and grab they presents and the stuff for Anne.

“I’m sorry mum, for not telling you before.” Harry wipes a stray tear that fell from his eye.

“Don’t be sorry Harry, never be sorry for who you are. It’s okay, you know? I don’t care who it is, as long as they make you happy and treat you well.”

“I just wasn’t sure. I mean, I didn’t think you would really mind either way but I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“What!” Anne leaned in for another hug. “You would never be a disappointment to me love.”

Just then, Louis comes back in with an arm load of presents. 

“Harry, don’t be rude and help him out. I taught you to be a gentleman didn’t I?” Anne smiles at them both.

“Yes, mum.” Harry reaches to take some gifts from Louis and they set them underneath the tree.

Once Harry and Louis have unloaded everything they need from Harry’s car and taken off their boots and coats, they join the rest of Harry’s family in the kitchen. As promised, Harry made it just in time for his mum’s Christmas soup and it tastes just as it always does, delicious!

“So,” Anne starts as she is packing up the leftover soup while Harry and Louis do the dishes. “How long have you been dating and where did you meet?”

“Harry gave me his number 9 months ago. We have only officially been together for 8 months though. It started off as a work type relationship I guess.” Louis answers.

“Actually mum, Louis is an intern for this fashion editor and works just down from me. He came in one day to pick up her order and things got confused and put him behind. I gave him my number so he could text me the orders he needed ahead to save him time.”

“That’s right, it took me a month to get up the nerve to ask Harold here for a date. The rest is history I suppose.”

“That’s sweet. Louis, you know his name isn’t Harold, right?”

“Yes, I’m aware of that. It just drives him crazy so I call him that anyway.” Looks over at Harry fondly.

Harry smiles at Louis before turning the conversation back to his mum. “You know mum, Louis wants to be an editor one day, for a fashion magazine.”

“Oh!” Anne sounds surprised. “That’s an exciting business, Lou. One I don’t really know much about truthfully.”

Louis laughs, “That’s exactly what my mum said too.”

They all spend the afternoon chatting and getting to know Louis. Harry can’t stop looking over at his boyfriend at any change he gets. He finds him so attractive and the smile he has been wearing all day is contagious and simply beautiful.

They don’t end up having anything formal for dinner, Anne having decided previously that she would just keep putting snacks out throughout the afternoon and into the evening.

The room goes quiet when Harry comes back from the bathroom and takes a seat beside Louis. He wraps an arm around Louis shoulder and places a quick kiss to the top of his head. He is about to ask Thomas a question when all of a sudden the man stands up to address the room.

“Gemma,” He starts off by getting her attention. “The first time we met was because of your clumsy brother. I know how much you cursed him that night for wrecking your new dress but if he hadn’t tripped on his own feet and knocked my wine glass out of my hand, we would have never met. I knew I was in love with you the day you refused to leave my side when I was sick, no matter how much I was insisting you not watch me throw up.”

Harry turns to look at his sister briefly and can see she is starting to wonder if this is her moment. He looks at his mum, she has tears running down her cheeks. Finally, he turns to Louis as he squeezes him tight and finds a happy smile across his face. Harry leans his head to the side and rests it against Louis’ as he tunes back into Thomas’ speech.

“I love you so much Gem and want to share the rest of my life with you. I want us to buy our first house together and I want you to be the mother of my children.” That’s when Thomas pulls a small box out of his pocket and drops to one knee. He looks up into Gemma’s wet eyes and opens the box to reveal a beautiful single diamond engagement ring. “Gemma Anne Styles, will you do me the honour and marry me?”

Harry watches his sister's face light up as tears begin to fall down her face and she squeals, “YES!”

The newly engaged couple stand up together and embrace each other. Thomas puts the ring on Gemma’s finger and they quickly lean in to kiss.

Harry clears his throat and feels Louis slap his arm. “Harold,” Louis whispers “let them have their moment.”

“But Lou, that’s my sister and that kiss was getting out of hand.” Harry quietly wines in response.

The couple separates and Gemma runs over to show her mum her ring and they cry and hug each other excitedly. Harry and Louis both stand up and Harry is the first one to reach his hand out and shake Thomas’ hand in congradulations. He ends up pulling Thomas into a hug saying, “Congrats man! You make her so happy and I can’t wait for cute babies.”

“Woah, I’m not ready for that quite yet Harry. I’d like to get marriage under my belt first, yeah.”

***

When everyone finishes celebrating the engagement and they start talking about dates, colours, and themes, Harry takes the opportunity to pull Louis away from everyone into a separate room.

“What is it Harry?” Louis asks as Harry shuts the door behind them.

“I wanted to give you something.” Harry pulls an envelope out of his pocket and hands it over to Louis.

Harry stands watching as Louis carefully opens the envelope and takes a card from inside. It’s a birthday card, telling Louis how much he cares for him and wishing him a Happy Birthday.

“Hazza,” Louis starts but is silenced by Harry when he pushes a small thin box into his hands.

Louis unwraps a jewelry box and when he opens it he finds a beautiful chain with two hanging charms, one charm a rose and the other a dagger. He gently takes it out of the box and hands it to Harry, asking him to put it on. “It’s absolutely beautiful Harry, thank you so much.”

“You’re very welcome and Happy Birthday my love.” Harry gives Louis a big dimply smile. Louis turns around so he is now being held in Harry’s arms. “You honestly didn’t think I’d let the whole day pass by without celebrating your birthday did you?”

“I just didn’t really think about it to be honest. Today was a big day for you and I just wanted to be here for you and make sure I was supportive.”

  
“You’re always supportive of me, Lou. I love you and I’m really sorry I kind of took over your day with my shit.”

“Nonsense, H, I’d have it no other way.” Louis leans in and connects their lips.

The two men stand in each others arms and kiss lovingly until they are interrupted by a knock on the door.

“You’d better not be doing anything naughty in there with your boyfriend Harry.” Gemma yells, then laughs.

“Oh get off it Gem.” Harry yells back at her while Louis just giggles quietly.

The door opens and Gemma asks if they want to join her and Thomas for a board game at the table. Louis agrees right away while Harry hesitates.

“Hey Lou, mind if I have a talk with my mum while you play? I just kinda need to check with her about us, you know.” Harry asks quietly so only Louis can hear.

“Of course I don’t mind Harold. In fact, I think it’s really important for you to have that conversation with her. Just remember I’ll just be in the other room if you need me.”

“I think I’ll be fine but I really appreciate it, Lou.” Harry leans in to kiss his boyfriend before heading off to ask his mum for a chat on the sofa.

***

“What did you want to talk about, Harry?” Anne asks as she sits across from Harry so they can face each other.

“About Louis… and I. Like us together and basically him being my boyfriend.” Harry feels awkward about starting this conversation and isn’t sure where it will lead. He isn’t able to bring himself to look at his mum so instead, he looks to the presents all wrapped up nicely under the tree.

“You mean that this is your way of telling me that you’re gay?” Harry can feel his mum grab a hold of his hands.

Harry looks at his mum then. “Yeah, no… I mean kind of.” Harry pauses for a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking again. “I’m not gay, exactly.”

“Okay, so you’re bisexual?”

“I wouldn’t say that either mum.” 

Harry is finding it more difficult to explain than he thought it would be. Anne is patient, though and just keeps sitting quietly, waiting for Harry’s words to come to him.

“I’m not even sure what to call it. It’s kind of hard for me to explain. You know I’ve been with plenty of girls and I like them. Like I’m attracted to girls and all that. It was just, when I met Louis and looked into his eyes… it was incredible.” Anne nods as Harry continues . “I’m also attracted to guys as well but it’s not just that. I mean, Louis is the most beautiful human being I’ve ever seen, he really is. It’s who he is as a person that draws me to him though, you know. I guess it’s more that I’m attracted to a person’s personality as opposed to their gender.”

“I understand what you mean, honey.” Anne gives Harry a warm, comforting smile.

“Gender doesn’t really matter to me. I love who Louis is as a person. His personality and the way he cares so much about me is what makes him the most attractive to me.”

“That’s good, honey.” Anne started. “I’m so glad that he cares for you and that you two have found each other. I really hope I get to know him better going forward because today, I’ve seen this happiness on you that I’ve never seen before.”

“I’m just worried that I’ve disappointed you though, mum.” Harry turns his eyes down. “I mean I know you have Gemma and Thomas. I don’t want you to be disappointed that I can never give you grandchildren if Louis and I are together.”

“You’re worried about grandchildren, oh sweetheart. You could never disappoint me. Besides, same sex couples have kids all the time. You have so many options if Louis is it for you. The two of you could look into getting a surrogate or adoption. I wouldn’t be upset if you choose not to have children at all.”

Harry watches his mum get up from her seat and walk over to him. She pulls him to his feet and wraps her arms around him, hugging his worries away like only your mum can. Harry starts to cry, feeling the release of tension and worry he had been holding inside.

“I love you so much, mum. Thank you for loving me and supporting me no matter what.”

“Always my boy, always.” Anne kisses Harry’s cheek and pulls away. “Are you both planning on sleeping in your old room tonight?”

“No, we have a room booked at the hotel if it’s alright. I figured my twin bed was too small for the both of us.”

“That’s fine, just don’t show up too late tomorrow morning or Gemma will have all your gifts opened.”

***

Sometime early Christmas morning, Harry wakes up, having to go to the bathroom. When he is done, he peeks out the window to see it’s still dark outside but when he crawls slowly back into bed, so he doesn’t wake Louis, he realizes he isn’t tired. Instead, he lays there thinking about the night before and how well things went with his mum and the rest of the family. He also can’t help but feel warm and fuzzy when he thinks about the conversation he had on the way to the hotel with Louis. Louis had said he was so proud of him and couldn’t tell him enough how much he loved him. They spoke briefly about their future together and how one day they hoped to be married on a beach and eventually they wanted to have a whole football team of children running around.

As he lay there, thinking about what a future with Louis might look like, he can’t help but feel the blood start to rush to his crotch. He thinks for a few minutes about what to do but ultimately decides to throw caution to the wind, it is Christmas morning after all and what a better way to wake up his gorgeous boyfriend than by giving him all of himself?

Harry rolls over so he is lying on his side right next to Louis, he watches Louis’ chest rise and fall with every breath he takes. Butterflies start to flap inside his stomach as he thinks about the love he feels for the man lying in front of him. Hard to believe all of this love has developed over the course of the 9 months since they met.

He moves his hand and sets it on top of Louis’ chest watching as his hand moves with Louis’ breathes as well. He slowly starts to make circles with his hands over Louis’ stomach then his fingers start to gently caress the hair in his happy trail, stopping at the elastic of Louis’ boxers. He can feel his own boxers start to tent as he draws a line with one of his fingers just under the waistband of Louis’ boxers.

Louis hasn’t began to stir from his sleep, so Harry knows he needs to ramp up his efforts if he is going to accomplish his goal. He gets back off the bed and decides now is a good time to rummage through his bag for the lube and condoms that he packed just in case the need were to arise.

With things in hand, Harry takes a moment to stare down at them and really think about what he is hoping he is about to do. Before his nerves build too much and ruin this for both of them, he tosses the supplies on the bed near Louis’ hip. Harry gets on his hands and knees and crawls between Louis’ legs where he is laying with them spread open. He starts by placing soft, barely there kisses all over Louis’s chest. Eventually, gently licking from his belly button and down his happy trail, stopping at the top of his boxers.

He carefully lays on his own stomach, places a few more kisses to Louis’ hips and pushes his fingers under the elastic waistband of Louis’s boxers. He senses Louis must be starting to wake up because his dick is beginning to grow.

Smiling to himself, Harry slowly and gently tugs down Louis’ boxers before taking them right off and tossing them to the floor. As he starts to place kisses up the inside of Louis’ thigh, he looks upward to see the most beautiful sky blue eyes staring back at him.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Harry uses the deepest sex voice he can, the one Louis goes crazy over.

“Trying to seduce me in my slumber, Harold?” Louis’ voice is low and scratchy from just waking up.

Hearing this voice out of Louis, makes his stomach do a flip and the butterflies are instantly back with him.

“Maybe,” Harry begins as he left a few more kisses at the top of Louis’ thigh. “Thought we could celebrate Christmas together before we have to get out of bed is all.”

Before Louis answers, Harry takes a hold of his cock to find that it was now completely hard. He moves his face away from Louis’ body and makes like he is going to get up. “Unless you don’t want to, Lou.” He smirks.

“Don’t want to what exactly?”

“Fuck me!” Just saying those words out loud, the meaning behind them and all the feelings that go with it are enough to make him start to feel sick. The mixture of love for Louis, the blood rushing to his hard dick, and the nervousness over thinking about actually having Louis inside of him have Harry’s brain a complete mess.

“Are you serious, Harold? Like all the way, as in you want me to insert my hard cock into your ass and fuck you until you come.” He states matter of factually.

Harry can feel more blood rushing to Louis’ cock from that statement because he is growing even harder underneath him.

“Yes, that is precisely what I mean Louis.” Harry says lying back on his stomach and taking Louis’ hard shaft in his hands, placing a few kisses to just the tip. He decides to just keep going with what he knows, what they’ve done before and to trust Louis to guide him through. 

“Oh god do I approve, Harold.” Louis almost sounds desperate already.

Once approval was gained, he wraps his mouth around Louis’ dick and hollows his cheeks. Taking as much of Louis into his mouth as he can, creating a sloppy mess with his saliva. Every few twists and sucks, Harry swirls his tongue around the tip of Louis’ cock. Bobbing his head up and down, listening to Louis moans. 

When Louis starts to buck his hips upward, forcing himself further down Harry’s throat, he pulls off with a loud, wet pop. He doesn’t want Louis to come before getting inside him.

“Taste so good, babe.” Harry tells Louis, as he crawls up Louis’ body to reach his mouth.

Louis immediately opens his mouth and Harry takes advantage, sticking his tongue in and making circles around Louis’. The butterflies and nervousness quickly disappear as soon as he starts focusing all of his efforts on Louis and doing the things he knows he likes.

Harry can feel Louis’ hands slide around his body and make their way south. They dip under his boxers and stop on his bum. Louis’ hands start to grab handfuls of Harry’s bum and massage the muscle. This causes him to push his hips forward, making their cocks rub together and they both let out a moan.

Harry pulls away from Louis just enough to reach the lube and hold it up for Louis to see. He shakes the bottle slightly, waving it at Louis.

“You still sure you want to do this Harry? I’m okay if you don’t. Maybe you’d feel better about fucking me first. I’d walk you through, it’d be okay.”

“I appreciate that, Lou,” Harry breathes heavily. “I’m afraid I might hurt you though, besides I really would like you to fuck me. Want to feel you inside me.” Now the thought of having Louis inside of him was exciting, adrenaline was pumping through his body. 

“I’d like that so much, Harry.” Louis says as he uses his entire body to roll them over so he is now on top.

Harry throws his legs open and his arms above his head as he feels Louis’ lips leaving a trail of kisses down his body. Starting down his neck, moving across his collar bone, down his chest between his nipples, around his belly button, through his happy trail, across his hip, and finally being placed on the top of his cock.

Harry can feel the love Louis is putting into everything he is doing, making sure he shows Harry the care he will take.

Louis shuffles his body down the bed so he is comfortably nestled between Harry’s legs. He uses his hands to spread Harry’s legs further apart. Louis pauses for a moment to look over Harry’s exposed body and feels heat rise in his cheeks and stomach. 

Harry loves the look in Louis’ eye as he watches him look over his body. Completely exposed for the first time ever, it is almost like Louis can sense the nervous feelings starting to make a return.

“You look so good for me like this, Hazza. Laid out, ready and willing for me to take care of you and to have you as my own.” Louis is careful when choosing his words and Harry appreciates that.

“Please touch me, Lou.” Harry whines, looking down at Louis. “Need to feel before my nerves get the best of me.”

Louis watches Harry’s face as he bends Harry’s legs and uses one finger to trace lines from Harry’s balls down to his hole. Harry’s hole twitches with the contact and Louis starts making circles around the muscle.

“It’s okay baby, I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you and take it as slow as you need. You’re in control okay.” After squirting some lube on his fingers, Louis presses one finger inside slowly and starts to pump it in and out. He gives Harry a few moments with one finger before asking, “You ready for another, love?”

“Yeah, want more, please.” Harry says through a moan. It stings at first but once the muscles get loose, it feels good and he wants more.

After taking things slow and gradually adding a second and then a third finger at Harry request, Louis wraps his mouth around Harry’s hard cock to try to take away a bit of the sting from the stretch his fingers are making.

Bobbing his head up and down then sucking gently on just the tip while scissoring and spreading his fingers out. Harry is focusing on Louis’ mouth on his cock, it feels so warm, so wet, and so good. The blow job is making it way easier to relax around Louis’ fingers.

Finally, Harry relaxes completely and Louis is able to get his fingers in and out easily. Suddenly, Harry feels his cock slap against his stomach when Louis pops off. A few more pumps and he pulls his fingers out completely, watching as Harry’s muscles clench around nothing. Louis wipes his fingers on the sheets and crawls back up Harry’s body. He connects their lips in a heated, open mouth kiss.

“I think I’m ready, Lou.” Harry says against Louis’ lips. “I want you inside, please.”

“Yeah, you still want this?” Louis has done his best to prepare Harry for this moment and wants to make sure he is really wanting to continue.

“Yes,” Harry almost begs. “Just, Lou, be gentle and go slow, yeah?”

As much as Harry is nervous, almost terrified, he does really want to take this next step with Louis. He loves him so much and wants them both to feel even closer to each other than they already do.

Louis rolls a condom onto himself and adds more lube to himself and Harry before lining himself up against Harry’s hole. One hand holding his cock in place against Harry, they other reaching up to hold Harry’s hand.

“Of course, babe.” Louis leans further down, “We’ll take this as fast or slow as you want, just talk to me, Hazza.”

“Yeah, okay, I think I’m ready.” Harry’s voice was a little shaky. “No, I am ready. Wanna be so good for you Lou, I trust you.” He tenses up slightly, expecting to feel Louis push inside him at any moment.

“You’ve got to stay relaxed or it’ll hurt more. I want you to feel good Hazza.” Louis warns.

Louis watches Harry’s face as he slowly starts to press himself against Harry’s hole. He gently pushes harder and harder until the entire tip of his cock pushes inside and he stills.

Harry scrunches up his face and hisses quietly. Louis leans completely down and kisses him through the stretch. Harry’s body relaxes, remembering to trust Louis.

“More, I’m ready for more.” Harry says, grabbing for Louis’ biceps. “Not as bad as I was expecting.”

“I’m going to need you to relax a little more first, babe.”

When Louis feels Harry relax, he slowly pushes further in until he feels himself bottom out. The two continue to kiss as Harry adjusts to having Louis inside him.

“You’re doing so good, my love.” Louis says against Harry’s lips. Using one of his hands, he strokes Harry’s hair, reminding him to stay relaxed. “You tell me when you feel ready and want me to move. We’ll go slow so don’t worry. I got you Hazza.”

“I know you do, Lou.” Harry smiles at Louis and before too long asks for Louis to start moving. First he pulls out agonizingly slow before pushing back in just as slow. “You can move faster than that, Lou.”

He speeds up, gently rocking his hips forward to meet Harry’s then backwards until just the tip of his cock is inside Harry. He keeps the pace up until he feels Harry start to try and rock his body into him. Louis takes that as a sign and quickens the pace and thrusts in slightly harder than he has been.

At first, he could feel a sting as Louis started thrusting. After awhile, he gets used to the sensation and Harry actually starts to enjoy it. It starts to feel good and he wants more.

Harry immediately starts to moan, “Oh yeah, babe, that’s good.”

“Yeah, Hazza, you like that?” Louis smirks. “You like having my cock inside your tight ass?”

“Fucking love it, Lou. Faster though, a bit harder to yeah. Want you to wreck me, baby.”

“You aren’t ready to be wrecked, love.” Louis chuckles as he lets out a moan of his own. “You’re so tight baby, feel amazing.”

With that, Louis quickly pulls back until just the tip of his cock is inside Harry and forcefully thrusts back in until he feels his balls slap against Harry. He pulls out again and slams back in, listening to Harry cry out in pleasure.

“Fuck, Lou.” He starts with. “Feel so full with you inside. I’m so close too. Oh god, I want you to fuck me all the time.” He manages through his moans.

Harry has never felt so loved in his life, having Louis inside him. Sharing this special moment with his boyfriend on Christmas morning is one of his best decisions.

“Love you so much, Lou.”

“Love you more, Harold.” Louis grunts. “Thank you for trusting me and letting me fuck you babe.”

Louis reaches his hand between their bodies and wraps it around Harry’s hard cock, pumping his fist in the opposite motion as his hips. A couple of more thrusts and Harry comes, spewing come all over both of their chests, Louis working him through the high.

“Can I come inside you Hazza? I’m almost there,” Louis asks through more moans. “A few more is all I need.”

“Please, fuck me til you come, Lou.” Harry watches as Louis face scrunches up, knowing just how close he is to tipping over the edge. “Want you to come inside me all the time, babe.”

Three thrusts later and Louis gives one final thrust in and stills himself inside Harry as he comes into the condom with a low animalistic grunt, one Harry has never heard from him before.

When Louis starts coming down from his high, he gently pulls himself out of Harry. He carefully pulls the condom off and ties it, throwing it toward the garbage can but missing.

“I’ll pick that up later.” Louis states out loud before crawling up and laying beside Harry. He looks at Harry’s face, “I love you so much Hazza, thank you for letting me be your first.”

“Love you too, Lou.” Harry smiles and places a kiss to his forehead. “Why didn’t we do that sooner?”

Both men chuckle quietly and then kiss again.

“How are you feeling now, love?” Louis questions.

“Tired, satisfied, empty, maybe a bit sore but in the best way possible.” Harry kisses Louis again. “I feel so loved, Lou. Thank you.”

Harry rolls onto his side so his back is toward Louis, Louis takes his queue and presses his front into Harry and wraps his arms around him. Harry feels Louis kissing his neck so he says, “Think we still have a while before we have to be at mum’s, wanna take a nap with me?”

“There isn’t anywhere else I’d rather be, Harold.” Louis places one more kiss to Harry’s neck before lying his head on his pillow, closing his eyes and letting himself start to drift back to sleep.

“Merry Christmas, Louis.”

“Merry Christmas, Harold.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to reading my fic. I ask that you take a moment to leave a kudos and a comment, let you know what you thought.
> 
> Please share this fic with others here.


End file.
